


Mekke Øl

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy promises his friends to score beers for that nights party, and runs into Armie on the bus.Aka - A scene from the Skam AU that no one asked for, or needs, but that my brain wouldn't shut up about for some reason.





	Mekke Øl

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sick since friday, and basically all I’ve done is binge watch Skam for the nth time, and then this wouldn’t fucking leave me alone, so I had to just, write it out. 
> 
> It's fairly obvious that I own literally no single part of this, right? I can't even take credit for the plot, because that was already written by Julie Andem, I'm just a shameless copy cat.

When school is finally over for the day, all Timmy wants to do is go home, chill in his bed, watch some Netflix, maybe fantasize a little about the new guy from Mia’s stupid theater group, and jerk off a couple of times. You know, normal teenage stuff.

But no. Fucking Lily-Rose couldn’t take a goddamn hint, and just had to invite him along to a party. In front of his friends, who had never met a girl they didn’t wanna fuck.

So here he was, walking towards his bus stop, listening to Lucas spewing bullshit about how he was totally going to go down on a chick today, because now that Ansel had told him that was a thing all the cool guys did, he was determined to show he was a real badass.

“Whose turn is it to score the beers?” Ansel asks, raising an eyebrow at Timmy when he just shrugs. “Oh, come on, I’m pretty sure it’s you, T.”

Timmy rolls his eyes as Lucas and Matt both nod, somehow it’s never their turn to get shit, it’s fucking _always_ him, and to tell the truth he’s getting pretty sick of it. He didn’t even want to go to this stupid-ass party, why the fuck did he have to be the one to spend all his money on crap beer?

“What? No way. I bought them last time, remember?”

Ansel shakes his head and casually bumps his shoulder against Timmy’s, and if this had been last year, Timmy would have had goosebumps all over, and probably gone straight home to jerk off.

Thankfully he’d gotten over that, and now he can’t even fathom what the fuck he saw in Ansel in the first place. Sure, he was objectively attractive and everything, but, the things Timmy had done, in the hopes of Ansel opening his eyes and seeing him…

No. He really wasn’t attractive enough for that. He was a good friend, sure, a little annoying at times, but he really wasn’t as drop dead gorgeous as Timmy had thought just a few months ago.

“Yeah, but then, remember that party this summer? When I had that six pack? I gave you more than half of it, bro.”

“But that was you paying me back for the beers I got you in like, May.” Timmy doesn’t understand why Ansel can’t just shut up and realize that for once it’s his fucking turn to get the goddamn beers. He’d bummed a fuckton more off of Timmy than Timmy ever had off of him, because he never fucking brought any!

“No, no.” Ansel shakes his head, looking over at him with a reproachful smile, and Timmy narrows his eyes fighting against the urge to strangle him where he stood. “At that party in May, you gave me two beers, the party I’m talking about, you basically drank my entire six pack man. You totally went over what I already owed you.”

“No, I didn’t. That’s bullshit.”

“It’s not bullshit, man. It makes sense.” Matt adds, shrugging his shoulder, and Timmy stops dead in his tracks, scoffing so loudly a few people turn around to look at him.

“The fuck are you talking about? You weren’t even there!” Timmy throws his arms out in frustration, and he can’t deny that he takes a little pleasure in the way it makes Matt take a step back. Not that he’d ever, you know, actually throw punches, but it’s kinda nice to know that he could be at least a little bit intimidating.

Never know when you might need that.

“Nah, but he gets it man, he gets it. So, Timmy T. Looks like the beers are on you.” Ansel smiles, bumping his shoulder against Timmy’s again, and he just rolls his eyes. Because clearly it was three against one, like fucking always, and he was stuck with the fucking beer responsibility, _again_.

They reach the spot where they all have to go in different directions to get home, and everyone stops and stares at him, expectant smiles on all their faces, making him roll his eyes.

“Alright. Fuck it. I’m sure Saoirse can hook us up.” He sighs, and the other three light up like Christmas trees, grinning far too widely for the shit beers they were going to end up drinking.

“That’s my man!” Ansel whoops, giving him a high five. “Don’t forget to text me the address when you get it.”

“Yeah, yeah definitely, I’ll work it out. No worries.” He throws a quick see you later over his shoulder as he walks away, still silently fuming over the fact that he actually had to go to this goddamn party, and now he had to spend money on it too?

Fucking Lily-Rose, why did he have to open his stupid mouth at that party last week? God fucking dammit.

 

He gets to his bus stop, shooting off a quick text to Saoirse just as the bus pulls up. It’s full, as usual, and he ends up standing in the area technically designated for people with strollers, but none of them were here right now, so fuck it.

Saoirse replies just as the bus starts pulling away, and he has to quickly grab the stanchion to not topple over. When he checks her reply, it’s both exactly what he wanted to hear, and not, at the same time.

  
_T: Are you home rn? Could you buy me some beers, please?_  
_S: Sorry bub, I work until 9 tonight._

He’s been so focused on his phone that it takes him much longer than usual to notice that there is someone standing pretty damn close, he subconsciously takes a step back, and hears a low chuckle coming from the stranger, who’s still very much standing in his personal space.

When he looks up, the first thing he sees is the prettiest, bluest eyes he’s seen in his life. It might only the second time he’s ever looked into them, but it still strangely feels like he’s stared into these eyes a hundred thousand times before – in several different scenarios and in multiple different universes.

“Hey.” Armie smiles, and a zing of electricity shoots up Timmy’s spine at the sound of his voice. He’d practically jerked himself raw thinking about that voice, his face, and his _everything_ , over the weekend.

“Hi.” Timmy whispers back with a nod, and immediately picks his phone back up, aimlessly scrolling around Instagram just to have something to do. He couldn’t for the life of him get himself to look up at Armie’s face, he doesn’t know when the fuck he got this awkward, because with girls he had plenty of game, too much of it sometimes – Lily-Rose being a perfect example of that.

But he hadn’t spoken to Armie in over a week, and now he had no idea what the fuck to say. Sure, he’d briefly seen Armie around school this week, but they hadn’t been alone together, just the two of them, since they snuck out of that god awful theater group meeting to smoke that joint Armie for some reason had stuck behind his fucking ear.

Then Lily-Rose had showed up, and ruined everything, because, of fucking course she did. Karma fucking _loved_ Timmy these days. But maybe, just maybe, things were looking up, because here they were, alone together, at last.

And Timmy… Timmy couldn’t think of anything to say, so he keeps his eyes firmly trained on his phone. 

Somehow, he was both hoping that Armie was going to get off at the next stop, and that he was going to stay on it for as long as Timmy did, at the same time. Maybe he’d even get off with him. In more ways that one.

“Going home?” Armie asks, startling Timmy enough to look up, seeing him still smiling, and causally letting his eyes travel all over Timmy’s body, making his throat dry up.

“Uhm, yeah.” He says stupidly, before clearing his throat, and adding. “You too?”

When Armie just nods, and doesn’t say anything else, Timmy inwardly rolls his eyes at himself and picks his phone back up. How the fuck was it possible to be this fucking awkward? They had such a great conversation last Friday, and now they couldn’t even look at each other? What the fuck had happened?

They stand in awkward silence for a while, before Armie starts chuckling. “Alright, great talk!”

“Heh, yeah.” Timmy awkwardly laughs, feeling like a complete moron. Looking down at his phone, _again_ , and seeing the text from Saoirse, and an idea starts forming in his head.

“Uh…. You… I know this is kind of a stupid question, but, you wouldn’t happen to have any beer you could borrow me, do you? It’s just… I’m going to this, uhm, party, I guess, with my friends, and they put me in charge of the beers.” Timmy rolls his eyes making Armie laugh. “But, uh yeah, my roommate who usually buys stuff for me is at work and she can’t –”

Armie silences him by touching a finger to Timmy’s lips, smiling softly at him when his breath stutters. “Shh, say no more. I have plenty of beer at home, you’re more than welcome to some.”

Timmy slowly licks his lips, stupidly wishing he could somehow taste Armie on them, and smiles shyly as Armie seems to trace every single movement of his tongue with his eyes.

“Yeah?” He breathes out, afraid to speak any louder and possibly break the tension that was building between them.

Armie quickly shakes his head a couple of times, and takes a small step back, and the next words out of his mouth makes Timmy feel like he’d just been punched in the gut, in a good way. “Of course man, anything for a friend, right?”

“Yeah.” He breathes out, looking down at his phone for about half a second, before looking back up at Armie’s smiling face. “Yeah.” He repeats, silently wondering to himself exactly why the thought of being Armie’s friend both makes his stomach all fluttery, and ice cold with anxiety at the same time.

He doesn’t think he’s ever felt like that before, crushing on Ansel last year, and having to constantly hear him talking about how much he loved Jenna and how they were going to be together forever, hadn’t felt like _this_.

He was already way out of his depth and he’d only known this guy for a week. If that. Basically, he was so fucking screwed.

 

They take the bus about two stops longer than what Timmy usually does, and when Armie unlocks and opens the door to his apartment he calls out a quick, “Hello? Anyone home?” when he gets no reply he turns to Timmy with a wide grin on his face.

“Excellent. We’ve got the place to ourselves.” He wiggles his eyebrows making Timmy giggle. He can’t stop the blush from taking over his face as all the thoughts about what they could get up to now that they’re all alone starts bombarding his brain.

Armie carefully takes his shoes off, and drops his backpack to the floor right next to them, so Timmy does the same.

“Do you have to leave right away?” Armie asks, putting his hand on the small of Timmy’s back as he guides him into the kitchen. “Or do you want to have a beer with me before you go?”

“I don’t have to go, no, I’d… I’d love a beer.”

Armie’s face lights up, and he quickly opens the fridge and grabs two beers, holding them by the neck in one hand, placing the other one back on Timmy, guiding him towards his bedroom this time.

When the door to his bedroom opens, revealing an unmade bed, a pile of laundry in one corner, Armie lets out an awkward giggle, and hurries to put the beers down on his desk, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Excuse the mess.” Armie says and scrunches his nose, before grabbing the pile of laundry and carrying it out of the room, presumably to the bathroom.

While Armie putters around, trying his best to clean his room up, Timmy gets distracted by the drawings he find taped to Armie’s wall, next to his mirror.

“Did you draw these?” He asks when Armie comes back in to the room, after having stepped out again to do god knows what, Timmy had been too busy staring at the drawings to really notice.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah I did.” Armie looks a little embarrassed again, and Timmy grins, turning his gaze back on the drawings, carefully reaching out to trace one with his fingers.

“They’re good.” He says quietly, making Armie stop in his tracks, staring at him with such intensity it almost makes Timmy a little uncomfortable.

“You really think so?” He asks, nervously biting his bottom lip, and Timmy nods, turning back towards the drawings. He smiles widely at the one that seems to depict a honey badger flipping someone off, the bold lettering declaring that ‘honey badger don’t care’ makes him snort.

“Yeah, man, you’re… Talented.” He nods to himself, turning back to Armie and meeting his eyes with a smile.

“Thank you.” Armie sounds weirdly touched, and Timmy just nods, looking back at the drawings again. There were so many of them, and he couldn’t seem to pick just one favorite. He’d always wanted to be able to draw, even just semi well, but he couldn’t seem to get the simplest stick figures right.

“Oh hey, dude, look what I found!” Armie exclaims happily, breaking Timmy out of his reverie.

“Hmm?” He turns back towards Armie, still slightly lost in his own head, but when he sees Armie wiggling his eyebrows with a grin on his face as he holds up a joint, he shoots him a wide grin of his own. “Eyy, _nice_.”

 

Armie opens the window as wide as it will go, and dumps a few pillows and blankets that he’d stolen from the couch in the living room down on the floor, creating a half decent place for them to sit and chill. As Armie lights up and takes his first drag, Timmy can’t stop himself from staring at Armie’s lips, and slowly licking his own as they went bone dry. He’s feeling out of breath all of a sudden, he knows he’d never felt anything close to this with Ansel, and he genuinely thought for a moment that he _loved_ him.

So what the fuck is this?!

“So, what type of music do you listen to?” Armie asks as he exhales slowly, blowing the smoke out the window, and handing the joint over to Timmy, making his fingers go all tingly where they overlap as he plucks the joint from Armie’s grip.

“Hm? Music?” Timmy says stupidly, taking a large drag, and making Armie’s eyes squint up as he laughs. Timmy loses himself in just staring at Armie’s face, every single laugh line that shows up as he keeps laughing at Timmy, and he completely forgets to exhale, making him choke on the smoke and cough so hard he nearly tips over.

“Woah, woah. Careful.” Armie whispers soothingly, lightly patting him on the back. “You’d think it was your first time.” Armie winks, and Timmy feels his face heat up.

Armie carefully takes the joint back from Timmy, and sucks on the joint as he raises his eyebrow at Timmy, smirking slightly. “Back to the topic at hand, you _do_ listen to music, right?”

“Of course! I’m really into like, rap and hip hop.” Armie nods approvingly, and blows out a perfectly round smoke ring before handing the joint back over to Timmy. He doesn’t know why Armie’s approval of his music taste seems to matter so much, but apparently it does. “Yeah, stuff like Kendrick Lamar? ‘ _bitch, sit down, be humble_ ’”

The second he’s done rapping that one line, he immediately regrets it, but Armie just smiles at him, nodding his head again.

“Yeah? That’s what you listen to to get yourself fired up, huh?” He says with a laugh, and Timmy shrugs, taking another drag of the joint before handing it over to Armie for him to finish it off.

“Mhm, I feel like, you know, that’s the kind of stuff you listen to when you walk down the street wanting to feel like a badass.”

Timmy leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes, pretending he’s walking down a deserted street alone, with Armie, holding hands and listening to music. Not one single care in the world between them. Just them, and some amazing tunes.

“Have you ever listened to Kid Cudi?” Armie’s voice makes him open his eyes, and he finds him staring at him with a smile of expectation, making Timmy frown, and desperately try to recall what the fuck Armie just said.

He tilts his head in confusion, and awkwardly scratches the side of his nose.“Kid wha?”

“Seriously?” Armie laughs in disbelief. “You’ve never heard of him? Kid Cudi? You’re serious?”

“No, what? Of course I’ve heard of him! I just didn’t hear what you said. Totally heard of him, course I have.” Timmy fiercely defends himself, despite the fact that he’s literally never heard that name in his entire life, because he doesn’t want Armie to know that.

If he’s Armie’s favorite artist, Timmy is going to go home and look up every single album he’s got on Spotify, and memorize them all.

“Mhm. Sure you have.” Armie grins, raising an eyebrow, before shaking his head with a laugh as Timmy just nods, still refusing to admit defeat “I’ll put his stuff on later, man. Because, frankly, you just have to hear it.”

Armie carefully stubs the joint out in the ashtray, and winks at Timmy as he crawls on his knees over to his nightstand, and digs out another one, easily lighting it up and softly blowing smoke into Timmy’s face with a smirk as he hands the joint over.

Timmy can’t stop his gaze from falling down to Armie’s lips, and when his tongue peaks out to wet his bottom lip, goosebumps erupts all over his body, making him suck in a breath and quickly take a deep drag of the joint to try and cover it up.

 

When the munchies inevitably set in, they go raid the kitchen. Timmy hops up on the counter and lets his feet dangle as Armie looks through the fridge.

“Oh, hey! How do you feel about pizza?” He asks, holding up a pre-made pizza dough.

“I could definitely go for a pizza.” Timmy nods, laughing to himself as Armie does a little fistpump and throws the pizza dough up on the counter right next to where Timmy is sitting. Just as the pizza dough lands on the counter, Timmy feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, but chooses to ignore it.

Last thing he wants right now, is to have reality come crashing in.

“Now, what the fuck do we put on it?” Armie scratches the back of his neck, looking over at Timmy and then back into the fridge, humming to himself as he takes out the normal pizza toppings, such as pepperoni, pizza sauce and cheese, and puts them down on the counter as well before going back to the fridge.

Armie’s hand lightly brushes up against Timmy’s knees as he passes him, and Timmy nearly chokes on his saliva. He doubts Armie did it on purpose, but even just that small hint of a touch lit Timmy up from the inside, and he almost forgets what it’s like to breathe.

“What else, what else. Uhm. we have… Tomatoes?” Armie leans back to look at Timmy who shrugs, he doesn’t really like tomatoes, but if Armie wants them on his pizza, then they’ll have tomatoes on their pizza.

“Yeah, tomatoes, yeah. Always.” He smiles, and his phone vibrates in his pocket again, several more times. But once again, he chooses to ignore it. He knows it’s probably going to come back to bite him later, but right now, he just… He doesn’t care.

“Always with the tomatoes, huh? Good to know, good to know.” Armie throws the tomatoes at him, and cackles loudly when he only manages to catch one. Timmy hops down from the counter and throws the now squashed tomato in the trash.

“Uhm, how about… Pineapple?”Armie holds the can of pineapple rings up with smirk on his face, obviously expecting Timmy to vehemently disagree, but two can play this game, and Timmy just raises an eyebrow.

“Sure man, bring it.” He winks, feeling like a moron, but Armie just laughs delightedly, adding the can of pineapple to their ingredients.

Timmy hops back up on the counter as Armie goes back to rummage through the fridge, probably trying to find more gross ingredients to try and freak Timmy out, but jokes on him, Timmy has already decided to say yes to absolutely everything.

Armie lets out a loud “Aha!” his eyes lighting up as he pulls out a glass of what Timmy can only describe as brown goop, holding it up with a wicked grin on his face “Hoisin sauce?”

Timmy has never even heard of hoisin sauce, but judging by the look on Armie’s face, it’s probably not meant to go on pizza. “Fuck it, yeah, why not?”

Armie laughs again, setting the hoisin sauce next to the pineapple with a shake of his head before going back to the fridge and digging out some olives, pickles, and an apple. He’s obviously expecting Timmy to veto at least _one_ of them, but Timmy is too high, and way too fucking competitive to bow out now, so he nods his head at all of them.

“Oh man, this is probably going to end up tasting like a sweaty ballsack.” Armie cackles, digging out a chopping board from one of the drawers and carefully starts to prepare all the various ingredients they’ve got lined up.

Timmy watches in fascination as Armie handles the knife, he doesn’t really know why someone chopping tomatoes and pineapple is so hot to him, but it is, he feels like he could watch this forever – but that might just be the weed talking.

When Armie moves on to rolling the dough onto a baking tray, Timmy feels his phone vibrate again, and this time he actually picks it up. As the screen comes to life, he finds exactly what he expected to find; several texts about the stupid party from both Ansel and Lily-Rose.

   
_A: Yo, when are we going to lily-rose’s?_  
_Did you manage to score any beers?_  
_Hello??_  
_Dude, answer your damn messages_

  
_LR: hi! we’re planning to start the pre-party at like, 7?_  
_abigail doesn’t live too far away from washington square park, so if you just call me when you guys get to the arch, we’ll come down and meet you!_  
_do you know what time you’re planning on coming btw?_  
_Also, my friends wanted to know if you could bring some of that stuff you gave me in the bathroom at that party? No worries if you can’t, just, yeah._

He rolls his eyes, contemplating what to answer when Armie pokes his cheek. “Look at our fucking masterpiece!” He grins, gesturing towards the pizza, which honestly looks so disgusting Timmy doesn’t even know where to begin.

“What should we call it?” Armie asks, taking a picture of it on his phone, to do god knows what with, it’s not like he had an Instagram to post it to. Okay, yeah, so Timmy is still slightly upset he hadn’t managed to find Armie on any of the social media platforms, sue him.

“Wait, what? Call it?” Timmy frowns, and this time it’s Armie’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Duh! All pizza’s have names, man. So, come on, what’s our creation gonna be called?”

“Dude, I don’t know. The frankenpizza?” He meant it as a joke, but the grin that takes over Armie’s face clearly thinks other wise.

“Yes! The frankenpizza. Genius!” Armie takes another look at the pizza and shrugs, lightly drizzling some more grated cheese onto it, before frowning to himself, and heading back to the fridge.

Timmy doesn’t even want to think about what he’s going to come back with this time. But all he does, is add a fistful of slightly squashed spinach, and nod his head with satisfaction.

“It’s not very accurate though.” Armie adds, looking over at Timmy with a smirk, making Timmy frown as he’s not following his train of thought at all. “I mean, you do know that it was the doctor that was called Frankenstein, not the monster.”

Timmy rolls his eyes, because honestly, was there even a single human being left on planet earth that wasn’t aware of that fact by now? He’d definitely read it enough times online, written in various online forums by wannabe smart-asses who thought it made them sound clever. “Yes, thank you, Einstein. I am aware. But in pop culture, we don’t care about accuracy, so shhh.”

Armie lets out a loud cackle, and nods, winking over at Timmy before he bends down to open the door to the stove. “Okay, this is it, no turning back now!”

“No turning back now!” Timmy repeats, deciding right then and there that he wasn’t going to go to Lily-Rose’s party. Fuck her, and you know what, fuck Ansel too. He was going to stay right here.

With Armie.

He digs his phone back out of his pocket, and quickly shoots off a text to Ansel.

  
_T: Sorry bro, apparently they canceled it. I’m just gonna stay at home and play some playstation or something._

And one to Lily-Rose as well.

  
_T: Sorry, we can’t come after all, turns out we kinda already had plans? Next time though, for sure._

He doesn’t even care if he’s disappointing them, at this second, all he cares about is in this room.

“And now we wait!” Armie grins, but he must notice that Timmy is a little lost in his own head right now, because he looks down at the phone in Timmy’s hands and frowns.

Armie takes a quick step to the side and ends up standing in between Timmy’s legs, looking down at him with a soft smile, plucking his phone out of his hands and carefully laying it facedown on the counter. “What’s up?” He asks carefully, and Timmy just shakes his head.

“Nothing, man. Don’t worry about it. My friends...” He doesn’t want to lie to Armie, but he also doesn’t want him to know that he’s choosing to ditch them so that he can continue hanging out with him. He feels like that’s a little bit too much too fast right now, and the last thing he wants is to freak Armie out by being too much.

So in the end he just shrugs, going the safe route, a little white lie never hurt anyone. Right? “My friends just canceled on me.”

“Oh man, the party! Shit, I’d totally forgotten. I’m sorry, dude, that sucks.” He actually sounds genuinely upset on Timmy’s behalf, and it makes Timmy feel like a total fraud. Then Armie smiles down at him, and reaches out to ruffle his hair. “At least you’ve still got me, huh?”

Timmy looks up at Armie from under his eyelashes and sends him a small, and surprisingly bashful, smile. “Yeah, at least there’s that.”

 

When the pizza is finished, Armie cuts it into four equal slices, and puts one slice for Timmy onto the plate closest to him, and one for himself. At least the pizza _looks_ appetizing, but at the same time, Timmy knows that’s only because the true horror is hiding beneath the perfectly melted cheese and slightly charred spinach.

They carry their plates, and a new beer each, back into Armie’s bedroom, where they settle back down onto the surprisingly comfortable heap of blanket and pillows that they’d made for themselves underneath the window earlier.

They nervously eye each other over the pizza slices as they slowly lift them up to their mouths. “Alright, here goes nothing.” Timmy says quietly, and takes a large bite – regretting it immediately.

“Oh my fucking god” Timmy gags, and quickly picks up a napkin, spitting the bite back out. He looks up at Armie, who’s laughing his ass off with his mouth full of half chewed pizza, and looking far too happy for someone who has the taste of literal death in his mouth.

“The fuck was that?” Timmy shivers in disgust, using a fresh napkin to desperately try and wipe the taste off of his tongue, but he only ends up with random pieces of paper stuck to it instead, much to Armie’s amusement.

“Yeah, something definitely isn’t quite right here.” Armie shrugs, still looking way too happy for Timmy’s liking.

“Not quite right? Dude, it was fucking disgusting. What _happened?!_ ” He obviously knows what happened, but still.

“Mhm, was probably the hoisin sauce.” Armie says, slowly nodding his head a couple of times while fighting against the smile that threatens to break out on his face. The fact that Timmy can even tell that’s what’s happening, means that he failed quite miserably.

“And whose fault was that?!” Timmy exclaims, making Armie hold his hands up in defense.

“Excuse me? You’re the one that said we should add it.”

“I didn’t know what the hell it was!” Timmy laughs, shoving the plate with the devil pizza as far away from him as he possibly could. “You’re a traitor, you should have warned me.”

Armie laughs, his eyes squinting up, making the adorable wrinkles next to them appear again, and Timmy doesn’t know why he finds that so endearing, he just does. “I’m gonna take another bite.” Armie shrugs, and Timmy feels his eyes widen, because the fuck?

Who in their right fucking mind would willingly have another bite of _that?_

“Fucking good luck man.” He scoffs, not actually believing that Armie would even take another bite. But he lifts the slice to his mouth, keeping eye contact with Timmy the entire time, and slowly guides the pizza into his mouth.

Timmy still think he’s going to fake out, that’s what he would do if the tables were turned, but no. Armie closes his eyes as he bites down, but that doesn’t stop Timmy from being able to see the disgust that washes across his face as he starts chewing, but somehow he manages to swallow, and look back at Timmy with a smile – even if it’s a little stiffer than before.

“That wasn’t half bad, actually!” Armie says with extremely obvious fake enthusiasm, making Timmy snort.

“Liar.”

 

They give up on the pizza, and go out to the living room to watch a movie, not that Timmy manages to pay much attention to it, with Armie sitting right there next to him on the couch. All he’s able to focus on, throughout pretty much the entire movie, is how the heat from Armie’s body somehow still reaches him, despite there being an empty seat between them.

It makes him think that Armie must run warm, and that if they ever were to end up in bed together, Armie could help keep Timmy warm, because he tended to run a little cold. It was almost like they were meant for…

Timmy shakes his head and desperately tries to focus on the last 15 minutes of the movie, but he has no idea what the fuck has been happening up until now, so literally nothing he’s seeing makes any sense.

When Armie asks if he liked it though, Timmy nods, sending him his best, most sincere smile, and it seems to work, because Armie looks genuinely happy. Which does make Timmy feel like a total shithead.

They move back into the bedroom, after Armie has grabbed them a couple of more beers, and Armie decides to play him his favorite Kid Cudi song on his phone. “So?” He looks at Timmy with raised eyebrows, and a hopeful smile. “What do you think?”

Truth to be told, Timmy doesn’t understand how he’s never heard of this guy before, because it’s genuinely amazing, and the fact that Armie is the one to introduce him to it? He’s going to remember this day every time he listens to this song, that’s for sure.

“I… Yeah! Yeah, I mean, obviously I’ve heard it before.” Timmy sniffs haughtily, Armie rolls his eyes at him, and Timmy can’t stop himself from bursting out into laughter.

“No, seriously. It’s _good_ , I can see why you like it so much. I like it too, I really do.”

“I like knowing what you like.” Armie says quietly, looking into Timmy’s eyes with a soft smile on his face that makes Timmy’s breath catch in his throat.

“So, have you heard any rumors about my rapping skills?” Timmy says with a grin, throwing up a backward peace sign, and making Armie laugh.

He mainly asks as a joke, to disarm the growing tension between them, and because he was a little curious to find out how far that ridiculous video he’d made for his Statistics class last year had really traveled.

It definitely made it around school, but, Armie had only transferred this year, so hopefully it hadn’t made it to the school he attended last year.

But Armie grins, and nods. “Yeah, actually. Statistics, right? Yeah, you’re a big star! Tons of views on Youtube, Hollywood watch out.” He laughs, wiggling his eyebrows as Timmy shakes his head.

“Hah. Sure, sure.”

“Will you perform a little something something for me?” Armie asks with a smile, and Timmy wants to say no, he really does, but he’s quickly learning that saying no to Armie is something he’s not really capable of.

“Sure, yeah, but you have to give me a beat to work with, man. Teamwork, right?” Timmy fully expects Armie to say no, so that Timmy doesn’t have to do this, but instead, he nods enthusiastically and starts beatboxing – quite terribly, really, but, he’s still going for it.

Just as Timmy is getting into the groove of the rhythm and the beats Armie is spitting out for him, the doorbell rings, and Armie immediately stops, looking over at Timmy with wide eyes.

“Oh, shit! What time is it?”

“Uhm…” Timmy digs his phone out of his pocket, and taps the screen, “uhm… Like a quarter to eight?”

Armie groans and rubs a hand across his face. “Ah, shit. Uhm, I completely forgot, but I have some friends coming over for a movie night? You’re welcome to stay though, since your other plans got canceled and everything. I mean, we have plenty of beers.”

As Armie stands up he throws him a smile over his shoulder and hurries to go open the door. Timmy knows it’s not fair, but he can’t help but feel disappointed that their time alone together was cut short. Not that he has any claim to Armie’s time, but he still finds himself resenting whoever it is that rang that doorbell and interrupted their evening.

When Armie comes back, he’s flanked by two guys, and Timmy plasters a fake smile onto his face, silently wondering how quickly he can talk his way out of this and go home.

“I guess introductions are in order.” Armie smiles, pointing to Timmy. “Guys, this is Timmy, we go to school together.” They nod at each other and Armie turns to look at Timmy, a soft smile on his face. “And Timmy, this is Ashton and Nick, two of my oldest friends.”

Timmy had been raised to always shake hands when he meets new people, so he sticks his hand out and they all shake hands, much to Armie’s apparent amusement. Then a beautiful girl walks into the room, and Timmy feels his heart sink, because by the way Armie looks at her, he already knows what the next words out of his mouth are going to be.

“And last but not least, this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth.” Armie wraps his arm around Elizabeth’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him, and even though Timmy knew it was coming, it still makes his stomach ache. But somehow, he manages to keep smiling.

“Nice to meet you.” He says, shaking her hand, and he’s desperately hoping his face doesn’t give away what he’s feeling, because he doesn’t want Armie or his friends to know.

After having shaken his hand, Elizabeth turns towards Armie with a smile. “I have news.” She says excitedly. “They’re gonna put my cupcakes on the menu at the bakery!”

“What?! Really? That’s amazing!” Armie exclaims, sounding genuinely happy, and Timmy doesn’t understand why it makes Elizabeth frown.

“Yeah, it’s great, but, you don’t have to put on such an act.”

“What? Come on, let me be happy for you.” Armie pulls her in for a kiss, and Timmy feels his heart shatter into pieces.

And like that’s not bad enough, his phone vibrates with a text, probably either from Lily-Rose or Ansel again, and he really doesn't feel like getting chewed out right now. But figuring he can use it as an excuse to leave, he digs his phone out of his pockets and checks his notifications.

  
_A: Bro, why did you lie? We just spoke to Lily-Rose, they didn’t cancel???_

He lets out a big sigh, and looks up, where he finds Armie and Elizabeth practically making out in front of him. Timmy rolls his eyes at himself, and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

He had no right to be this upset, because honestly, what had he been expecting?

Of course someone as handsome as Armie would be straight, and of course he would be taken by one of the prettiest girls Timmy has ever seen. Of course he wouldn’t actually be interested in Timmy like that, of course not, how could he be so stupid?!

Armie just wanted a friend, after all, he was new at school, so of course that was all he wanted.

He didn’t want Timmy, and this evening didn’t mean the same to Armie as it did to him. Because Armie was straight, with a beautiful girlfriend, because of course he was.

Just…

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering why they’re taking the bus instead of the subway in this? Shhhhh, that’s why 💁🏻
> 
> Also, I know it’s borderline sacrilege at this point, to have Timmy _not_ know who Kid Cudi is. But I needed a goddamn rapper, and I listen to, like, One Direction, okay? This is way out of my wheelhouse, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you still had fun with this, even though it's not exactly original, haah!


End file.
